The Magus Killer
by Lolr3kt
Summary: This is going to be a crossover between F/Z and Akame Ga Kill. It's set 2 years after F/Z. The alternations are Saber got doused in the Grail liquid, giving her a physical body, Angra Mainyu never cursed Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu retrieves Avalon back from Shirou, Saber understands why he did what he did, that was destroy the grail.


In the battlefield, one individual in comparison to an army can serve as a laughing joke. But outside it, the very outside which gives birth to the hell, one can be as fatal as thousands of other men. Especially someone as dangerous as the machine that is Emiya Kiritsugu.

"For the last time Mine, lock the damn room if you don't want me to come in seeing you down to your lingerie!"

"Y-y-you're the one who keeps barging into my room without knocking you damn pervert!"

"I keep telling you they're accidents, it's not like I'm doing this purpose...!" "Maybe..." Tatsumi mumbles to himself.

"SEE! Guilty as charged pervert!"

"You know that time when you were trying to peep on me during my bath Tatsu- Oops my tongue slipped". Chelsea giggles as a loud BOOM erupted from the background, punching a large hole in the form of a person through the marble walls as Tatsumi gets sent flying out.

"YOU WHAT!? You MEGA pervert! You know full well that men and women shouldn't share the same bath!" Mine bellows with her Teigu equipped.

"That's enough everyone." Najenda enters the room with her usual attire consisting of a black suit but leaving her cleavage exposed, followed by an eye patch on her right eye, a traumatic wound dealt by the ice queen General Esdese. "Not a very good impression for our arriving guests." She sighs as she lights up a cigarette.

"Guests? Oh right you did mention that after breakfast this morning. Are they new members boss?" Tatsumi squeezes inside through the hole he created, prompting Susanoo as he started to repair the mess in such pace and grace like the clean sucker that he was that it wasn't even human, although Susanoo wasn't even human in the first place.

"Yes, we've ordered services from a world famous assassin to join our cause. Normally we don't order services outside the country, but as a freelancer he came, he saw the terrors of the empire and has allied with us to help take down the empire. His skill as an assassin, a perfect mix between an assassin like Chelsea and a combatant like most of us around. Lastly, he apparently uses magic."

Tatsumi looked astonished. "Magic?" You sure it's not some sort of Teigu?"

Najenda shakes her head. "Apparently he does not know what a Teigu is, it's genuine magic, but according to him, he's not a Magus, atleast that's what he calls magic users."

"Ms Najenda they're here!." Rabac calls her from the outside. "Do we let them in now?" Najenda responds to his call with an OK. Apart from Rabac's footsteps, Tatsumi heard the footsteps of two other people. Rabac opens the door, revealing the two new potential members followed by a few gasps of surprises mixed with expressions of shock. Tatsumi couldn't tell what surprised him more, a blond beauty with her hair tied up in a ponytail, dressed in a jet black suit, something that looks more like men's attire, or the taller man next to her, wearing very similiar clothing. It wasn't his attire that caught his attention, but rather, his eyes. It looked like a bottomless pit hole, no signs of light reflecting his pupils. Tatsumi deduced that this man has literally seen death himself, or atleast that's what his facial expression is giving off. To his right Chelsea had a few tears dropping down her cheeks, but quickly wiped them off her face. Luckily, no one other than himself, although she didn't know, saw what she saw.

**Chelsea POV.**

The man infront of her, just the mere sudden presence ached her heart, and she knew why. An emotionless facade was portrayed, a defence reinforced with iron clad gates that is repeating a constant cycle of destruction and reconstruction, preventing the rush of negative emotions from bursting out like a time bomb not knowing when it will explode that would destroy him mentally and psychologically. Although the man made sure no one would notice, Chelsea saw through the tiniest of cracks that no one could ever see as they were blinded by the illusion created by himself that he was a completely emotionless killing machine. Although uncertain, she deduced that this man has failed. Failed at becoming something. Failed one too many times in order to save, a very short eternal cycle of gain which eventually leads to the ultimate loss in the cruellest of ways, but it was strange. There was still something that kept this man sane, something that, no matter how much he lost, he could still look back to what he still had left, a flame that was feebler than anything, more vulnerable than the most vulnerable of life, but would never extinguish.

**30 minutes earlier.**

It was a cold night, a cold that would make most people shiver, especially his travelling companion, but not him. It's not like he was mentally battling the cold, it was just that he couldn't feel it at all. At times like this, where attention was not required, the surge of emotions attack his head with such fury that he could not seduce to the blistering wind that shot past him. But even with his sudden mood swing he was about to act upon those kind of thoughts were irrelevant, shutting them away deep within his subconscious.

Traps. Wire traps made out of strings, very well hidden from the common eye, laid perfectly with no holes in the trap, but as an assassin of over 10 years, mere trickery like this doesn't fool him. His companion did the same, the air around her changed slightly which made him notice the unsheathing of her non existent to the naked eye weapon, assuming a battle stance.

Right. Shifting his vision to the outside of what was his peripheral perception, he noticed a figure landing down from the trees, evading the traps with such accuracy and grace he assumed that the figure was the very same person who set up these trigger traps in alert for foreign intruders.

"I am a wandering traveller lost in the depths of the forest, where may the nearest civilization be friend?"

"You are travelling the wrong way friend, turn back until you find a four way intersection, take an unmarked route between north and east, and you will find your destination."

"Excellent." The dark void dissipated, replaced by a light from the full moon to reveal a shorter man with goggles sitting comfortably on his green hair. He wore a green jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white shirt with blue jeans.

"You must be Emiya Kiritsugu, I presume? I am Rabac of Night Raid, here to be your escort to our hideout under the orders of Ms Najenda." Rabac eyed at the one next to him, clad in a full body cloak to even covered the person's face. "You can show yourself, we are all allies now." The unknown figure threw the cloak away, stunning Rabac with the presence of this unique beauty, green eyes gazing at one another, the staring contest concluding in a few seconds with the lone man blushing furiously, hands covering the lower half of his face in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Are you alright young man? Do we need to help you back to your hideout?" Kiritsugu helped him back up, trying to lend a shoulder only to be fended off.

"No I'm okay, let's get going shall we?" Rabac leads the way for his new members as they walk the exact same path Kiritsugu laid out during their first encounter.

Rabac makes a very lewd face away from the two behind him, with all kinds of ecchi fantasies that includes the new girl, sometimes adding another pre existing girl in his little fantasy harem. "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG another girl to the harem! And it's a real beauty, a little tomboyish with that outfit of hers, but that's pretty hot in of itself! I wonder if she's the type that gets angry very easily. I can't wait until it's her bath time, gotta be extra cautious that Leone doesn't catch me peeping.

**Back to present, Kiritsugu POV.**

Scanning his surroundings, Kiritsugu deduces his thoughts in his mind.

"Hmm... not what I expected, perhaps I've run into a trap? No, this is unmistakeably Night Raid hideout." Starting from the left. "That's Najenda, I obviously know her, pink haired girl with a rifle like weapon. Blonde drunk, has a sadistic violent facade who could handle a fight. Blue haired humanoid? That must be one of these Teigu's Najenda was talking about. Definitely a tool I could use to my advantage. Orange-brown haired lady, caring attitude on the surface but a very cold calculating personality who'd tell truth with no hesitation. An assassin who works in the shadows like myself, we might be able to work cooperatively despite our differences in tactics. Last person, brown hair, very naive young man in my eyes, but for some reason, a mix between myself and my youth, naive but strong sense of justice. Only ones I find worthy is that Teigu and that lady in the headphones."

"First off, my name is Emiya Kiritsugu. I hope we can work together in order to accomplish our goals, but I must warn you, do not let your emotions get the best of you, especially with how I work."

**Hey people, with all the crossovers between F/SN and Akame Ga Kill, I thought it would be interesting to make a F/Z crossover instead, with Kiritsugu being the focus rather than Shirou. The chapter isn't really complete to be honest. I just want feedback on how I'm going so far, right now I'm burnt out of ideas with no material that I can think of. The harder bit is personalizing Kiritsugu. We all know he's all emo and shit, which is why it's so hard to write about him in an interesting way. It'll be like he won't change at all with the way I'm going. I think I should read the F/Z novels, just to find more about his character. I also made him stronger in order to fit into the world of Akame Ga Kill. Anyways, unless I get some reviews regarding my writing, I won't be writing any further**


End file.
